


The Idol and The Fan

by HotCelebStuds



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Celebrities, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Kit Harington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCelebStuds/pseuds/HotCelebStuds
Summary: A gay smut story about how a gay guy named Mike met his idol and the man of his dreams, Kit Harington, and had a few hot dirty encounters with him during San Diego Comic Con 2014
Relationships: Kit Harington/Original Character, Kit Harington/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Idol and The Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that is described in this story is completely imaginary except for the place. I don't know the sexuality and personal sexual life of Kit Harington.  
> This is only the first chapter and if people like the story, I'll write the next one.

The constant hushed hubbub of hundreds (if not a thousand) of voices, shouts of excitement and sounds of laughter were surrounding me from all sides.

The huge spacious room in the San-Diego Convention Centre resembled a beehive and I was only a microscopic drop in the great buzzing ocean of fans and cosplayers just like me.

Eager and excited glances were glued to the distant long table at the far end of the hall. Every time I looked that direction my heart started beating faster and my legs were beginning to shake. That was where the panel of Game of Thrones' stars were to sit and answer the incessant flow of fans' questions in thirty or so minutes. From where I sat they would all look like blurred figures of their clothes' colours, but it was an experience I had been desperately looking forward to and spent a lot of money for. I could recognize them all at one glance from any distance anyway. I considered myself the biggest fan of both the show and the books it was based on.

My sister and her boyfriend came to the Convention with me and were sitting near. This trip to SD from LA to that year's Con was me and my sister's dream come true and cost us a year's worth of our savings (and our parents had given us some money too). Kelly was 22, two years older than me and had always shared my obsession with GoT and many other things. Unlike my parents she also fully supported me when I came out as gay a year ago. It's not like my parents started to hate me, just estranged a bit and clearly showed their disapproval. We still communicated regularly and they cared about me, they just didn't really want to speak about my sexuality like it didn't exist to them. Whatever, I didn't live with them anyway.

The noise and the chatter around started to stress me out. Plus the excitement and anticipation really had the best of me and I had a sudden strong urge to go the toilet. I couldn't wait until the panel was over and this would also ruin the experience of the panel itself for me so I said to my sister that I really needed to go and find the restroom.

"Mike, be quick! The panel starts in less than 30 minutes and who knows how long it'll take you to get through this crowd and find the bathroom in here. Don't miss it!"

"Yeah, I know, I'll be right back."

I quickly stood up and started to make my way through the row of already sitting or yet standing people. As soon as I was through with that I went right to the big doors that led out of the conference room. I found myself in an even bigger room, the place where merch was being sold and pictures with the stars would be taken. The weren't a lot of people there at the moment as the main crowds were in separate halls for the various panels, but I was completely at a loss where to find the restroom. I had to ask a security guy who gave me some vague directions: go through one of the doors in the opposite side of the hall. But when I got there I saw three identical doors and just opened one of them without thinking as I was in a hurry and hoped it was the right one. It led to a rather long corridor which at the end turned to the right and then right again. Strangely there were no people in it, only some distant chutter and babble was heard through the walls. No people and seemingly no bathroom too. I was getting angry and wanted to turn and literally ran back and then go through the other door when I noticed the sign of a male's restroom on the door at the end of the corridor.

I sighed with relief and briskly went to open it.

Inside it was completely empty, which was great as I was a really shy person and didn't like to bump into people in the public restrooms. There were four stalls facing four sinks and four urinals at the opposite wall.

I quickly made my way to one of the stalls, did my "business" as quickly as I could and after that went to one of the sinks to wash my hands. And then as soon as I washed them and wanted to turn off the faucet the most unexpected mind-blowing thing happened.

The door of the restroom suddenly opened and _him_ walked in.

Even in such an unlikely place Kit Harington looked sexier and manlier than ever. The plain dark with white dots T-shirt didn't hide the strong upper arms with big biceps and triceps and his strongly defined pecs, the simple black pants tightly hugged his muscled legs and thighs. The colour of the clothes contrasted with almost milk white skin of the Englishman which seemed very smooth and almost hairless. The neatly trimmed thin trademark beard of his surrounded the lusciously pink kissable lips, the deep brown eyes under the frowning eyebrows seemed almost pitch black with a dim glimmer. And of course, his hair... _His famous long curly hair._ The harsh white light of the room made his lush black locks glow and shine. They softly jiggled as Kit walked into the room.

I just couldn't believe what just happened and stood frozen near the running sink with my mouth agape and my eyes fixed in shock on the sexy actor, who confidently walked towards one of the urinals and seemed lost in thoughts. Feeling like I was in a crazy dream and trying to shake off my astonishment, I forced myself to turn away from the man and reached my hand to quietly turn off the faucet. After that I was planning to tiptoe to the door, but as soon as I stopped the water running I heard that the steps of the other man suddenly ceased. In the mirror I saw that Kit Harington (Kit fucking Harington!) stopped near one of the stalls, turned my way and was looking straight at me.

"Oh, hello! I thought I was alone in here," he said in his sexy manly voice, smiling a little."Sorry if I've scared you."

Immediately as if I hadn't already felt shocked and shaken to the core, I felt my limbs, my insides and my voice tremble as I faintly said:

"No... You... You have... you haven't scared me."

He smiled again, his deep hazel eyes twinkling. I felt like I was losing my breath.

"I was just said this is a private restroom and the people who come to the Con use the other ones. This one's like for the stuff only," he said.

My heart literally dropped. _That's why it was empty, I've picked the wrong door._ I just wanted to run and hide, I was so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry. I... I just got lost and I..."

He interrupted me:

"No, don't be sorry. There's no problem. I just didn't expect to see anyone in here, that's all. Everything's fine."

I was completely enchanted by him talking, his delicious lips moving and curling, showing his pearly white teeth. And his dreamy eyes and his face and his whole muscled godlike body under that T-shirt and tight pants, _oh my God! I have to pull myself together and leave. Now._

While turning to the exit and making my first step I timidly said:

"I'm such a huge fan, Mr.Harington, and... I'm now going to the GOT panel to see you. Sorry for being here anyway."

Kit's lips curled in a small smile again.

"Great to hear, man. Thanks. No worries, I won't tell anyone you were here."

I quickly and shyly turned away and started to walk towards the door ready to leave. But before I opened it I heard him speak to me once again:

"Ehm, wait! I need to ask you something."

I froze. _Holy shit, Kit Harington is still talking to me and wants something! Am I in trouble or am I in a dream?_ I turned to face him.

"Yes, Mr.Harington?"

"Just call me Kit. Please. I just... What's your name?"

Once again I found myself just mentally drooling at him, but I answered:

"I'm Mike. Michael."

"Nice to meet you, Mike. Are you a really big fan of the show?"

"I am. I watched the show like one hundred times and read the books. I'm obsessed."

Kit seemed pleased, but his eyes started to gleam peculiarly when he asked me again:

"Are you a fan of...me?"

I started to shake a bit again at the question, not knowing what he really wanted to ask with it.

"I am. I just love Jon Snow, he's one of my favourite characters."

"I don't mean Jon, I mean myself. Are you a big fan of _me?"_

He looked straight into my eyes and I held my breath. _What does he mean?_

"Yes... Yes, totally. I find you a great actor and you are... you so handsome too. I just love you."

I immediately blushed after saying these words to his face ( _that hot beautiful face!_ ), but these words were true and I answered the question he had asked.

He chuckled at the answer:

"Thanks, man, pleased to hear that."

And then Kit Harington asked the most sudden shocking question:

"Are you gay?"

That put me completely at a loss. _Why Kit Harington wants to know that about me?_ I swallowed worriedly and said:

"I...am."

On hearing that he smirked and then with a strangely amused expression on his face said:

"Before going on stage to a big audience I really desperately need to relax, to get my steam off, know what I mean? I'm not alone in my dressing room. I always have other cast members around me, make-up people, my stylist, my manager etc, well, you know. I went there because I needed some privacy, hope you get me."

Kit flashed his big sexy smile at me again. I got the point he's made and I felt my legs weakening. I could not believe what he was saying. He continued and this time didn't try to veil his words anymore:

"I damn needed to get off, mate, and all the chicks I usually bang or let suck me off were busy. I asked one of the security guys about a private room or a restroom and was brought here. Now here we are. I still have time to jerk off here now in private, the security guy is guarding the door at the moment. But you here too, Mike, and you are a big fan of me, you're gay and I don't mind having fun with guys from time to time, even though I'm straight. You're good-looking, but even if you were ugly I literally don't care, I just fucking need to plant my dick in a warm hole right now and I see it as an opportunity."

I felt like I needed to be pinched hard. _Am in a dream?_ This sounded like an insane fantasy of mine when I played with myself in my bedroom at night. _And he called me good-looking, whaaat?_

Keeping his sexy smirk on, Kit went to one of the sinks and leaned against it.

"So what do you say, Mike? Would you help your idol in need? Accept the honor I'm giving you?" He then stroked the noticeable tent in his skin tight pants.

I felt like my craziest dream was coming true, I was so excited, surprised and confused at the same time, but I couldn't blew such a chance. _I will blew him,_ that literal sex god in front of me, the sexiest most beautiful man.

"I will gladly help you with your problem, Mr. Har... Kit."

He mischievously grinned and said, nodding toward his dark pants:

"Unwrap your present then, boy."

I immediately went to him, fell on my knees not even thinking about my jeans touching the dirty restroom floor and reached my hands. I softly opened the zipper of his pants. They hugged his strong thick thighs so tightly, I struggled to pull them down. When they slipped halfway down his milky white only slightly hairy thighs I saw that he was wearing black boxers underneath. Black boxers with a noticeable impressive bulge protruding in them. I could almost see the mighty shaft of his cock, its fat head and the pretty big balls. The outline was long and thick, I was just mesmerized. I wanted to suck him through the fabric, but when I tried to put my head and tongue to work (my nostrils being almost filled with the manly strong odour of his underwear and my tongue almost sensing the throbbing flesh underneath) he put a hand on my head and raised my chin.

"I love foreplay, love, but we have like about 20 minutes at best and you better go straight for the main course."

 _Kit Harington called me "love"!_ I was just blown away. Mentally reproaching myself for forgetting about the time (I think I couldn't even remember my name at that point of my excitement), I put my trembling fingers on the waistband of his boxers and started pulling them down.

First I saw a neat small bush of black pubes (it wasn't trimmed, it just seemed to be neat naturally). Amusingly I noticed that they were not only the same colour as the hair on his head, but curled a little bit as well. And then I saw it... The rigid slab of meat springing free from its hot confines. Kit Harington's penis. It was one of the most beautiful cocks I've ever seen. _Damn, he is so well-endowed! He truly doesn't leave his lovers disappointed in that department._ Not that I expected anything else from that stud.

First thing I noticed was the girth and length of it. It was mouth-wateringly thick and long. I was even more shocked to see it was not fully hard yet and was still growing to its full glory. It had a slightly upward curve and was pale just like the rest of him, but a shade darker. The blue veins were seen under the smooth alabaster skin and a few of them were quite prominent snaking on the upper and lower side of the girthy shaft. One vein went straight to the large mushroom head, which was dark purple, and as the whole cock grew it was more and more baring itself from the foreskin (as a true Englishman Kit was uncut). The mostly smooth and with only a few black hairs his balls were mightily big just like his whole body and promised to store a lot of cum in them. I couldn't understand how he manages to hide such a sizable prick in his always skin tight pants and jeans.

Kit Harington was really beautiful, every inch of his body. His big dick was really a sight to behold and as soon as I saw it I wanted a taste. I let out a sigh:

"Oh my..."

Kit looked at me underneath him and grinned devilishly, his voice amused as he said:

"I know, darling. This beast I have here is about 8 inches long when it's hard and thick as fuck too. This is the real Longclaw I have here, not that stupid sword on the show. Hope you're hungry, now taste it!"

I readily obeyed. The weapon he had between his legs was fully hard now and a drop of pre-cum was oozing from the big purple deliciously-looking head. I put my tongue out and licked it. The taste was wonderful: salty but sweet, pure man, pure Kit.

"Ah, yeah! Now put it in your mouth and suck it!" he said.

I then opened my mouth as wide as I could and started to sink it on the fat and long flagpole in front of me. I sucked a few dicks before, but not one of them came close to Kit's. When the bulbous velvety head passed my lips, spewing the delicious liquid, the girthy shaft immediately started to stretch my mouth to its limits. The gorgeous man seemed to be relishing in the sweet wet head he was receiving now that I was enveloping the tip of his tool, his balls now tight and churning at the sensation.

Inch after succulent inch went into my mouth. I tried to keep my teeth from grazing against Kit's impossibly thick shaft as my full lips slid along its length. For better leverage I put hands on his thick thighs and hips.

Pretty soon the fat slab of cock was filling too much of my mouth and the bell-end head of it was so deep down my throat that it became too much for me as I started to choke and tears started to fill my eyes. The achingly handsome actor didn't seem to care for my struggle. He lifted the hem of his shirt up, over the rippled slightly hairy abdomen and pale marbled six-pack of his abs to get a clear view of me trying to get more of his schlong down my throat. I got like 6 out of 8 inches. It felt physically impossible to devour the last few delicious inches of that piece of man-meat.

Kit looked at me, his dark eyes almost black with lust and said:

"No, get it all down your hungry slutty throat, faggot. Deepthroat it! Every last fucking inch."

 _Damn, the sweet and gentle Kit is rough when it comes to his pleasure!_ The fact that he called me a "faggot" turned me on even more as I felt my own dick being already stone hard and straining the confinements of my briefs and jeans. Then the sexy stud put both of his hands on my head forcefully impaling my skull on his girthy stick, his hips thrusting forward. My eyes began to water as I fought against the urge to gag, attempting to take the huge phallic piece of meat deeper into my hot cavity.

Hands clasping at Kit's hips for dear life, the mouth and throat stretching and straining to devour the log between the bearded actor's legs, I raised my eyes and saw through the tears that Kit's face expression was gleeful and smug as he sank the length of his immense fuckstick down my all too willing gullet.

I gulped a few times, my esophagus expanding around the actor's pulsing prick as I made a severe, concentrated effort on breathing through my nose and keeping my throat muscles relaxed enough to allow the curly-haired sexy stallion to bottom out at the back of the wet cavern of my mouth. My eyes flew open in surprise when I finally felt Kit's hefty nectarine-sized bull balls finally sit firmly on my chin, tickling it with black hairs, my nose was in the neat bush of black pubes, breathing in the musky smell. I had every single inch of Kit Harington's huge cock now sufficiently stuffed down my thoroughly stretched windpipe.

Feeling that my gullet was now filled to the brim with his thick juicy cock Kit hissed and his beautiful features twisted in pleasure. He then looked down at me on my knees with his schlong balls-deep in my mouth and beamed. His shit-eating grin was so sexy as he flashed his pearly white canines and said:

"Fuck yeah, boy. That's it. All my huge fuckin' dick deep inside that pussy-mouth of yours. Do you like that? Not every fan gets such an honor of having 8 inches of me down their throat. I'm going to fuck this hot little mouth now, so hold on tight, slut!"

_Fuck, he is such a hot dirty talker!_

Despite the stud's warning I was not ready when his mighty hips fastly reared back getting about half of the throbbing log out of my throat and then slammed forward into my mouth with bruising force causing me to sputter at the unexpected intrusion. Then again, hissing through his teeth Kit moved his sharp hips back, only to have his granite marble thighs tense as he sheathed his intimidating weapon back inside my sweet cocksucking mouth. Soon the wet, garbled, slick sounds of pure, unadulterated face-fucking began emanating from us.

I gagged and gurgled taking the fat long rod of the actor deep in my mouth at such a fast speed. My hands were having an iron grip on Kit's thick thighs as I took my idol's relentless skull-fucking like a champ. Gradually I then started to move my hands closer to Kit's butt and then groped his asscheeks. They were completely smooth and so round and large and soft. Kit Harington was also gifted in the backside area, his fat asscheeks clenched and released with every deep thrust; his hips were now pistoning into my mouth with an incredible power, enough to send his bull hairy balls swing like a pendulum to-and-fro between his engorged shaft and his sweaty taint - a subtle slapping sound of flesh-against-flesh.

Kit Harington definitely had an extraordinary stroke game. His hips never wavered or stopped in their merciless assault moving the thick prick in and out my mouth at blurring speed. _If he fucks a mouth like this, what he would do to an asshole?_ I shuddered at the thought. _Fuck, I wish he would destroy my hole with such a pounding too._ My dick and my asshole excitedly twitched at the thought.

Kit was now just using my mouth to get off as if it was a cheap-rented pussy. He had his eyes locked unto the sight of his gargantuan rod disappearing as it slipped up and down my stretched abused throat. The stud's incredible curly locks jiggled while he kept the relentless onslaught of his strong hips and thighs, he cursed and moaned through tightly pursed thick lips of his and from time to time when he caught me looking up at him he smiled ear to ear and said some of the dirtiest hottest things ever:

"Yeah, boy, just like that, eat that cock, take it. Such a hot little hole. It's just a pussy for me to fuck and cum in now. I know you fucking love having Kit Harington's huge cock down your slutty gay mouth. Oh, fuck! I'm going to feed you my sweet cum very soon and paint your pink mouth and throat white".

I felt like my own cock in my pants was ready to burst by itself. My fingers were probably leaving marks on the fat smooth cheeks of Kit's ass, the saliva was running thin and clear down the corners of my lips, overflowing over the rim of my full bottom lip and soaking my chin as I took the rough pounding of my favourite actor's immense fuck-stick on my gullet and loved every second of it.

The sheer unrelenting tonsil-pounding continued for about 15 minutes, though I lost the perception of time in the determination to please the gorgeous stallion in front of me. During that time Kit stopped the fucking he gave to my mouth only to take out the schlong from my throat and slap my cheeks with it. Tendrils of saliva trailing from the piss-slit of his wet slick huge prick to my abused lips. After that he slammed his tool back into the hot temporary residence of my mouth and went off to the races again.

I felt my jaws being sore already, the gag reflex was non-existent at this point, I felt the insides of mouth and gullet being abused by the fat lengthy meat-stick.

Kit only moaned and continued his hot dirty talk with that pouty mouth of his. His voice was hoarse and rough:

"Fuck yeah, that's what I love before going to the audience. A good hot mouth to pound my dick and cum into. You faggots are the best in giving heads, I should use your slutty holes more often! I'm gonna fucking cum so hard!"

 _Holes? So doesn't only let men have his glorious dick in their mouth, but in the ass too?_ That was so hot for me and I fantasized about having Kit's huge cock busting my asshole open while he face-fucked with all the power of a jackhammer.

Suddenly his hips slammed forward even harder, roughly nestling my nose into his pubic bush and my chin into his full heavy balls, his dick deeper in my esophagus than ever before. I thought I could feel the bulge of the juicy hard beast inside if I touched my throat.

Both of Kit's hands were tightly gripping my head, keeping it impaled on his 8-inch meat. The milk-pale Adonis was looking down at me and smirking; his expression dark and full of desire as he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out himself.

"Eat that fuckin' horse dick, you thirsty cunt. Your throat is just another pussy for me to squirt in now. Get ready, you're about to receive my delicious sweet cum deep into your throat. Imagine how many girls and gays like you would kill to taste me like that."

The copious amounts of saliva were now making his fat nutsack gleam with my spit. I was ready to taste and swallow what Kit stored in those balls.

The stud then hissed, his muscled rock hard abdomen tightening as he fisted my locks within his relentless grip, blue veins popping in his forearms.

"HERE IT FUCKIN' CUMS. You better swallow every last drop!" he cried.

And then Kit Harington, that gorgeous sexy bearded horse-hung stud, came into my mouth. The hot thick spurts of his cum fired from the tip of his fat knob like a sweet n' salty river into my gullet. I felt every single hit of the hot jizz on the back of my throat. There were nine big spurts that painted the insides of my mouth white with the custard-like cum. Kit continued to mew like a kitten as he came. The creamy batter filled the recesses of my mouth in seconds and I just began drinking the sexy actor's warm delicious seed down in a series of gulps. I swallowed and swallowed, the fat schlong not leaving my mouth as I drank every last drop of cum Kit Harington had to offer.

The sexgod I was servicing was moaning and saying:

"FUUUUCK YEAAAH, I LOVE YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND HOW YOU SWALLOW MY CUM, BABE. Fucking love it when people swallow all of the precious cum I give them".

 _Babe?! Fuck, he called me "babe"._ I lapped at his big leaking crane even more hungrily, determined to please him more desperately than before.

Slowly the flow of tasty seed extinguished and I let Kit's massive cock slide, slick and sticky, out of my gullet - the wet cavern of my mouth now thoroughly painted white from the massive geyser of cum that I had just consumed.

He unsheathed his meat with a resounding pop from the tight suction of my mouth; his big fat tool was now half-soft but still hanging heavy with its weight from between his strong manly thighs.

"God damn, you were really hungry for my cum, eh? Glad I could feed you with it" Kit chuckled and then sighed in satisfaction. "Fuck, that was probably the hottest blow-job I had, don't remember the last time I came this hard. Hope you enjoyed it too".

I was still on my knees in front of him, breathing heavily, my cheeks flushed, my jaws sore, my throat throbbing and the thick sticky cum dripping inside down my esophagus. I was like in a dream, looking in Kit Harington's dreamy dark brown eyes, his lips curving into his sexy smile, his dick even though completely soft now was still hanging intimidatingly in front of my face with its thickness and length and fat head now hidden in foreskin.

I just smiled at him and faintly, but contentedly said, my voice suddenly sounding hoarse and rough after the assault my mouth had experienced.

"It was my pleasure, Mr.... Kit. It was the thing I've dreamed so much about. Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed my services. I wish you could use me like that regularly" These words were just coming out of my mouth seemingly on their own accord. I was surprised at my own bravery in speaking out my desires and feelings to this godlike hot stud.

On hearing what I said Kit chuckled once again, his eyes again twinkling with the light I now knew as his naughty horny and sex look.

"Fuck, you're even cuter and hotter now, boy, after swallowing my cum. You definitely know how to handle a big dick like mine with your mouth, this was one one of the top best blow-jobs I had. But now, looking at you, my little gayboy, I understand that I need to find out one more thing about you." Kit then devilishly grinned. "Can you handle my huge cock in your ass too? I'm sure your tight little asshole is just as hungry as your mouth and my dick would really like to ruin it too. What do you say?"

He then grabbed his soft but still sizable penis in his strong fist, invitingly waving it in front of my face. Hypnotizing me with it. I had no words. _Is this paradise?_ I was just blown away as I said looking straight in his beautiful eyes:

"Yes, Kit. One hundred times yes! There's nothing I need more than your beautiful cock destroying my ass."

Kit smiled in satisfaction.

"I knew you wouldn't turn down my offer. No one would. We can't do it right now and here though, of course. I need to go on stage in like 5 minutes now and we better hurry." Kit then pulled up his boxers and his tight pants, tucking and hiding the beauty he had between his legs under the fabrics again.

I slowly started to raised myself from the floor, my knees felt numb from being in the same position for almost 20 minutes. I tried not show that my legs were feeling uncomfortable and sore, but then held my breath when Kit suddenly gave me his strong hand to help me stand up. _Such a gentleman, so sweet, not at all like when he is in his sex mode._

We both adjusted and straightened our clothes. Kit looked in the mirror above the sink and smoothed his gorgeous curls. His black T-shirt wrapped his hot muscled body, his dark skin tight pants hugged his sexy strong legs and thighs once again, but now I knew what a beast he was hiding in there. Kit turned and looked me in the eyes:

"After the panel you need to go out of the building and I make sure the car would be waiting for you there. Say your name to the security guy, the same one who is standing outside the door of this room right now. The car will take you to the hotel and the guy will see you to my room there, I'll tell him to do that. Don't worry, he is paid to keep my secrets. Wait me in my room, I'll come as soon as I can and then your ass will meet Kit Harington Jr. up close and personal." We both chuckled at that.

"We need to go now. The panel will begin in a few minutes, hurry up" he said smiling.

We quickly left the restroom. Outside the door a tall bald rough-looking security guy Kit had told me about was standing on guard. _Has he heard everything we just did? Doesn't matter._ I glanced at the guy so that I would find him in the parking lot near the car later after the panel.

After that Kit turned to me, smiled and said: "See you soon, Mike". His eyes twinkled sexily again. Then he turned around, his backside muscles rippling under his T-shirt and his bubble thick asscheeks moving deliciously under his tight pants as he started to briskly walk down the corridor. The security guy followed him right after.

With my mouth agape I watched him go, mesmerized in my dream-like state at the sight of this stud leaving, but then I remembered the time. _Fuck, I'm running late._ I started to run down the corridor, the opposite direction from Kit and his guard. In a jiff I was in the main hall and rushed towards the doors of the conference room. I made it just in time before the security closed the doors as the panel was starting in only a few minutes and everything was in full readiness.

The room was in the dark already, except for the scene with a long table on the other side of it. Some people hushed and cast some indignant angry looks at me as I made my way through the already all sitting crowd and finally managed to find my sister and her boyfriend.

"Where the hell you've been, Mike?! I told you to be quick! It will start like right now!" she whispered angrily when I sat near her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got lost."

Kelly sighed heavily and we watched the panel begin.

The showrunners came out first and started to announce the cast, who appeared from the backstage one by one. I was so excited to finally see everyone and along with the rest of the fans scream and shout when the stars arrived and sat at the table. But my heart leaped when David and Dan announced "Christopher Kit Harington!" and the most beautiful sexy man came on stage.

Waving his hand and widely smiling, he took his place and my insides started melting once again. He looked so relaxed and confident as if he hadn't been smashing his big cock into another guy's mouth only five minutes ago. I felt his cum still flowing in my stomach, the taste of his cock on my tongue. Nobody in the room knew, but us. The idol and his fan sharing a dirty secret of the hot encounter in that private restroom. We were connected mentally now and soon we would be connected physically again. All my limbs trembled as I observed Kit throughout the whole panel and fantasized about the nearest future. Soon this man would ruin me again and I just couldn't wait.

**To be coninued...**

**Author's Note:**

> What are your impressions? Would like to read the next chapter?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, where I daily post hot photos and dirty comments about different male celebs - twitter.com/celebrity_studs


End file.
